


Keep Your Enemies Close 與敵同床

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Smut, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: Harrison躺在床上，胸膛與雙臂被Barry枕著。那個他世上最痛恨的人、他未來的死敵，就睡在他懷裡。自從Barry一年前醒來後，他就竭力與殺死他的念頭搏鬥。神啊他想他死。他想十指扣上他的喉嚨看著他掙扎聽著他尖叫，但這並非同一個Barry。那個他想置之死地的閃電俠不復存在，但他了結他的夙願無改。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep Your Enemies Close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630460) by [Steerpike_Jennkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steerpike_Jennkings/pseuds/Steerpike_Jennkings). 



> 授權：
> 
> **這篇翻譯送給可愛的路緣 ，我太愛你了。＞＜**

　　Harrison躺在床上，胸膛與雙臂被Barry枕著。那個他世上最痛恨的人、他未來的死敵，就睡在他懷裡。自從Barry一年前醒來後，他就竭力與殺死他的念頭搏鬥。神啊他想他死。他想十指扣上他的喉嚨看著他掙扎聽著他尖叫，但這並非同一個Barry。那個他想置之死地的閃電俠不復存在，但他了結他的夙願無改。

　　男孩呼出溫暖的一口氣，然後挪了挪深深埋進他的肩膀。他的肌膚再也沒有夜裡痕跡殘留。一個小時前猩紅爪痕與紫青瘀傷遍佈之處，已恢復為光潔柔嫩的肌膚。Harrison方才比平時粗暴，他生著自己的氣，生著這個Barry的氣，氣他害自己滯留此地。

　　他撥開Barry幾縷髮絲好細看他的臉。一個人怎能讓你滿腔怒火同時又滿心溫暖。Harrison隱約好奇Barry死後的模樣會否有如此刻安詳。

　　他們緊靠緊貼的身軀灼熱無比，但Barry似乎沒有留意到。誰也沒有冒過一滴汗，整個晚上兩人不斷觸到對方靜電。Barry為此道歉，深信自己是原因所在。Barry確實對Harrison真實身份一無所知。

　　嘟噥一聲，Barry醒了過來，眼簾半張半掩，抬頭對著他笑。「嗨。」他說了一個字。

　　「早上好。」他回了一句話，一絲笑意不知不覺蔓延唇邊。

　　Barry沒有動彈，只是再次合上雙眼。他沒有繼續倒頭大睡，只是將耳朵貼上Harrison胸膛。「你的心跳得真快。」

　　他低哼作回應，閉上了眼睛，手指在Barry頸後畫著圈，描繪著與早已消散的印記。也許他不用殺死他，只需要毀掉他。

 

* * *

 

　　Barry的嘴張得大開，呻吟聲與溫熱的喘息取代了字句。Harrison的手指填補了空白的位置，探索著他的下顎與舌頭。Barry臉頰潮紅，疲倦且羞恥得只能任Thawne隨心所欲予取予求。

　　兩個月前一切開始的時候，Barry哀求過他停手，感覺受到背叛又無比憤怒——這個他信任的男人、這個他抬頭仰望視為父輩的男人、這個他深愛的Wells，真的是逆閃電。毫無疑問，Barry感到噁心，意識到自己睡了那個殺死他母親，又不顧他的意願強行留下他的男人。

　　現在一切都不重要了。Eobard偽裝了太久。對這個世界來說他就是Harrison Wells，在許多方面他的確是。他變了，他不再只是Eobard了。如果沒有Cisco、Barry和Caitlin，他永遠回不了家，但如今他的家又在何處？

　　他想到最接近的答案就是這裡，現在，Barry體內。他的手指黏滿唾液與潤滑，他把Barry牢牢按在桌上。紫色瘀青爬滿他的大腿與臀瓣，大小恰如Thawne的掌印。好一會兒都不會消褪。

　　兩人一絲不掛，除了Barry腕上有個金屬手環。用來對付黃衣人的設計，Cisco所遺。它不斷釋出電磁脈衝輸送Barry全身，抑制他的速度，同時保持Barry血液足夠低溫以減慢循環、遏止他獨一無二超出常人的自癒能力。那男孩確實領先於時代。

　　可悲的是，隨著Cisco死去，手環可謂落入錯誤的手上。

　　Barry吸吮著他的手指，雙眼緊閉，伴著每下衝刺發出誘人犯罪的呻吟。那些Thawne前來他總是一言不發的日子已經一去不返。他的牙齒劃痛了對方的皮膚，Harrison的拇指隨即按上瘀傷之處，害Barry尖聲嗚咽鬆開了嘴。

　　「輕點。」Eobard警告道，手指描摹過那雙粉唇。

　　Barry雙眼漆黑，感興趣地盯著Harrison的手。「是的，先生。」他的手指又探了進去，Barry專心執行指令。

　　Thawne空著的手滑到Barry大腿下，抬起他的腿放上肩膀。Barry沒有留心新姿勢，直至Harrison開始動。他嘴中哼出讚美，他雙眼望向Wells，維持眼神接觸，看著他極其緩慢一進一出。

　　Barry目不轉睛盯著，期待得嘴裡吞吐手指的動作慢了下來。他看得出Barry不想說出口、不想出聲哀求。Eobard幾乎停了下來，雙腿壓向Barry與桌子，深深埋進他體內。Barry哼唧一聲，他的嘴又再張開，目光徘徊於Harrison與兩人緊密相連之處。

　　「先生，不要停。」他說，竭力不再迷失本性。

　　Eobard得意一笑，一隻手撫上Barry大腿，柔軟的輕吻落於柔軟的肌膚。「你知道你得怎麼說，Barry。」

　　他的瞳孔擴張，讓那雙翠錄的眸子看上去淫蕩得不可思議。Barry不能說不，Eobard不許。

　　「求你了先生。」Barry咬著唇。神啊他不想說但他無法忍受下去。「求求你快點操我。」他喃喃道，看向別處。

　　Thawne從那張美妙的嘴中抽出手指，撫過Barry下巴與頸上瘀傷。「看著我，Barry。」

　　Barry不情不願照做，眼底燃起電光。手鐲起了作用，但Barry遠較自身認知強大。「求求你，狠狠操我，先生。」他極其堅決地道，幾乎像是恐嚇。Eobard一陣戰慄，不知是恐懼還是期待Barry掙脫。

　　只消一下貫穿Barry再次化為一攤水，目光柔和起來，呻吟出聲和應Thawne在他體內弄出的輕微震動。他的手沿著Eobard手臂游走，手環冰冷鋒利地貼著他的肌膚。Barry每次承受衝刺而晃動之時，Eobard都能隱隱辨認出手環深深刺進Barry肌膚無數次留下的疤痕組織。即便Barry自癒能力恢復，那些疤痕也永遠不會褪去。

　　「不准。」Thawne警告道，捉住Barry從他胸膛往下滑的手。

　　「求你了。」Barry話語破碎得不成音調，手懸停於他受忽視的陰莖上方，那裡硬著漏著汁液滴落肚子。「我需要多一點。」

　　Eobard傾身向前，屈起Barry的腿擺成臀部高高撅起的姿勢，弄得男孩呻吟了一聲。「你是說我不能滿足你嗎，Mr. Allen？」

　　「不是。」Barry嗚咽道，他的手緊緊攥著，抵抗撫慰自己的衝動。他無法思考，這個手環這場性愛衝昏了他的頭腦，而Thawne那副口吻仿佛Barry是該死的唯一要緊的事。

　　「你得先等我做完。」Eobard說道，狠狠挺進Barry來強調他說的話。用不了多久，看著Barry這副樣子總會迅速將他推往高潮邊緣，快到他不願承認。

　　Barry咬著唇閉著眼，在腦海裡倒計時以沖淡痛楚與慾望。Eobard穩穩扶著他的腰，快速的律動剛好是失去能力的Barry所能承受的極限。他的抓力大得令Barry尖叫，不得不合上嘴來堵住聲音。

　　「噓。」他哄道，再一次把Barry拉向自己，隨即釋放，在他體內深深處震盪。Barry弓起後背，伸出雙手摀住了嘴，努力不要哭叫出聲又或者與Thawne同步高潮。

　　Eobard拔了出來，喘著粗氣抽乾了精力，放下Barry的腿。不過他停留那雙腿之間，只欲前排觀賞Barry下一場表演。

　　「坐起來。」他命令道。Barry顫抖不止，但他強迫自己挺直，與Eobard面對面而坐，雙手仍然掩著嘴。Barry雙眼通紅，臉上濕透淚水，呼息之間仍然夾雜微微的啜泣。隔著雙手Eobard也能從指間窺見一抹猩紅。

　　「Barry。」Thawne輕柔低語，語氣失望。他拉開了男孩的手，揭示了血的源頭。

　　Barry右手滿佈咬痕，有道深得劃穿皮膚。Eobard嘖了一聲，把手牽至唇邊，溫柔地親吻傷口。Barry哆嗦了一下，Thawne笑了笑，鬆開Barry的手。「我們還沒做完。」

　　男孩舔了舔唇，目光從Thawne身上移向自己仍然硬著的陰莖。他受傷的手顫個不停，被Eobard逼著擦上頂端。他放開了手，留給Barry無聲命令去呈現他想看的光景。

　　握起拳頭就牽動劇痛，看著他的手上下套弄以致肌膚受壓擠出血來就令他不適。疼痛與淹沒Barry的快感形成鮮明對比。僅僅撫摸兩下，Barry就迎來高潮射上大腿與手掌，Thawne強迫他抬起下巴與他四目相對。Barry感到暈眩、房間天旋地轉，全身乏力癱軟。

　　Eobard退後幾步欣賞他的傑怍。Barry的身體大字張開，男孩精疲力竭得幾乎無力支撐自己，身上黏呼呼的，看上去性感得遠超以往。他拖著拇指撫過Barry臉龐，擦去殘留的淚痕與血跡。

　　「為什麼要咬著，Barry？」他問，盡力聽起來溫柔。

　　Barry喘息著，眼神飄忽，焦距淡入又淡出。他的舌尖掠過雙唇，擦過Thawne的拇指。「你討厭我尖叫。」

　　「噢Barry。」Eobard俯下身，奪去Barry下唇印上輕輕一吻。他感覺得到Barry漸漸軟倒，他盡量扶著他猶如半抱，兩人只有幾寸之遙。

　　「我愛極你尖叫。」


End file.
